


Because Damn, You're Cute

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Dean, Human Castiel, Human/Demon au, I have a lot of feelings about demon dean ok, M/M, deanmon, how does one tag, someone save castiel dear god, this boys gonna get himself killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: Castiel's having an awful, terrible, horrible day. What happens when he accidentally asks a demon for help?





	Because Damn, You're Cute

Castiel was possibly having the worst day of his life.

Now, as a highschool student, this was a reoccurring thought of his. But today? Today was _really_  taking the cake.

He had woken up late due to his alarm not going off, and immediately had noticed that his entire room was in complete shambles. _Gabriel_. His darling brother had managed to turn every piece of furniture except the bed upside down sometime during the night. Due to this and the alarm not going off, Castiel was late for class. Normally he wouldn't care, but his teacher had given him a detention because it was his second unexcused tardy. By the time lunch came around, Castiel was already in a bad mood. Now, he hadn't had the chance to eat breakfast, so he was really looking forward to the shitty cafeteria food. But when he got there, he realized he didn't have his damned lunch money. So Castiel, tired and starving, had been forced to spend the rest of the day silently wishing for death. When school finally, finally ended, he started to walk home, only for it to start pouring down rain.

Castiel snapped.

“IS THERE ANY CHANCE SOMEONE COULD FUCKING HELP ME FOR ONCE?” He screamed up at the sky, ignoring the concerned looks he was getting from the people around him.

“All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

Whirling around, Castiel took in the stranger that had seemingly just appeared behind him. The stranger was tall, even taller than Castiel, with bright green eyes and freckles. His sharp jaw and cheekbones gave his face a masculine structure, while his full lips and large eyes gave a near androgynous edge.

Long story short? He was insanely attractive.

“Um...hello.” Castiel said, feeling slightly idiotic that such a beautiful stranger had caught him yelling at the sky.

“Heya, Castiel.” The stranger replied, lips pulling into a smirk.

“How do you know my name?”

“Well, generally when someone asks for my help, I like to know who they are.” The stranger straightened up from where he had been leaning against the neighbors fence. “Castiel Novak, brother of six, son of Chuck Novak, senior in highschool.” The stranger took a step closer. Castiel took a step back. “I came to help, Castiel.”

Every instinct in Castiel's body told him to run, but he didn't listen. This stranger was far too intriguing.

“Let me guess.” The stranger drawled. “You're still wondering how the hell I know all that?”

Castiel could only nod.

“Well, Castiel-damn that's a mouthful, mind if I call you Cas? Well Cas, I have a story for you. A story you’ll probably think I’m crazy for.” He grinned, leaning further into Castiel's personal space. This time, Castiel didn't step back.

“Once upon a time, there was an angel named Lucifer. He was God's favorite, the most beautiful angel in the garrison. One day, God brought home his new creation; humanity. When Lucifer refused to bow before the pitiful apes, he was cast from Heaven, thrown down into the very pits of Hell.” The strangers tone was clear; he had heard this story too many times. “So what did Lucifer do? Did he sulk, or pity himself? No, he got to work. He made his own creations, powerful beings with the capabilities to destroy the entire human race.” The strangers grin widened, and his beautiful green eyes flickered to a complete, soulless black. “Can you guess what those creations were called, Castiel?”

Castiel's breath caught in his throat, and he stumbled back, nearly falling in his haste to get away from the creature before him. “D-demon…” He near-whispered.

“Bingo!” The stranger, no, the /demon/ declared, grin turning into an ugly smirk. “You’re a smart cookie, aintcha?”

“I-I asked for help.” Castiel said, eyes wide and heart beating fast. He struggled to keep his voice steady. “Why are you here? What have I done?”

The demon shrugged, casually examining his nails for dirt. “Well, I had to beat the angels to you, now didn't I? Pure little religious Castiel, they were rushing to be by your side. I couldn't have that, now could I?”

Castiel didn't even get to ask why before the demon was cupping his jaw, forcing Castiel closer to himself.

“Because damn, you're cute.” The demon smirked. “So, sweetheart, you still want my help?”

Castiel tried to weigh over his options, but it was hard with the intoxicating scent of the demon before him rushing to his head. This was an awful idea, possibly the worst thing a human could do was make a deal with a demon, but the demon hadn't hurt him yet, and really, would it hurt that badly to ask for a little help every now and then?

“Yes?” Castiel breathed hesitantly, more a question then answer.

The demon grinned, dark and downright filthy.

“Oh, this is gonna be so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have an unhealthy obsession with demon Dean.


End file.
